By The Whip
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Prosecutors get bellossoms and defense attorneys get vileplumes. Pairings include Maya/Franziska & implied Mia/Phoenix/Adrian.
1. Vileplume or Bellossom

**By The Whip**

Notes: So this was my first Ace Attorney fic. When I first wrote the fic, I really got into Maya x Franziska and they are still my OTP. I only made two chapters of this story and I never really touched the story after that. Now I got new ideas, I decided to merge it all with this story. I also promised a friend I would make a Mia x Phoenix x Adrian fic that I never got round to doing, so that will be added to the fic too. Let's give this story some new life.

* * *

**Vileplume or Bellossom**

All who want to work in law must make a choice: which pokemon do they want to go for. vileplume or bellossom? Defense or prosecution? Their badges will represent the flower of the career they chose. The defense attorneys who seek the truth, regardless of it's beauty must chose the flower pokemon, vileplume. It's rafflesia flower serves as a hat. It's pollen will force liars to spill out the truth. The more they lie the greater the damage. The prosecutors must chose the flower pokemon bellossom. It's green body and floral body will lure the truth. If the gloomy crime stinks, then bellossom's justice will become more beautiful as it dances through the court.

Nobody has ever regretted their choice.

Vileplume found his trainer's love life to be outstanding. He believed that Phoenix Wright was the most outstanding lawyer in the world. There were many people composing rumours to suggest that he is having an affair with Miles Edgeworth, but none of them were true. At the moment he was dating a pleasant lady called Adrian Andrews. The pair of them met during one of his cases and he managed to release the social butterfly in her. At the same time, Phoenix sought advise from his late mentor, Mia Fey. It gave Vileplume the image of Phoenix having a threesome with Adrian and Mia. It was not an image that would leave his mind lightly, but it forced him to grin and wish he could be as lucky. Vileplume was in love with a bellossom that belonged to Miles Edgeworth. He would often sneak out just for a glimpse of her sensual dancing.

He hoped Phoenix's luck would rub on him.


	2. Birthday Greeting

Young Maya Fey was free. As free as a bird. Her case was Franziska's first ever defeat in a courtroom. Her father was a genius, and was talented as a prosecutor, maintaining no losses for years. As the daughter of a flawless genius, Franziska's expectations were as high as mountains. The opportunity she had for revenge had disappeared into nothing. The whip in her hand was firm, stripped of blood. Perfection was her one and only goal in life, anything else and her whip did the talking. The 'Not Guilty' verdict was a fall from perfection, so she placed the whip upon herself.

Funnily enough, the whip caused Franziska no harm. She had grown where harshness was necessary. Not the environment of her dreams but at least she got the reputation her father was proud off. Punish herself was crucial, the level of perfection was a tough level but the credits were high.

The first loss was shock, the evidence was stacked against Maya; the blood on her clothes, the scenery, it was all there for a sweeping victory. She had underestimated Phoenix Wright; She considered him another foolish fool. Maybe she herself, was a _foolish fool_.

It had been a long time since Maya Fey's trail. She and her cousin were pretty useful for Phoenix's cases. Franziska had formed a close friendship with Adrian Andrews, who traveled all the way to Germany just to see her. She taught the nice blonde some of the tricks in the trade and also how to use her whip. She was amazed how she had a lot in common with Adrian and naturally, she had high respect for her.

Knocking sounds came through the door of her office. Franziska sulked, who would be knocking at the crack of dawn? Most of the time, she was hours ahead of everyone. "Hold on!" Franziska announced, slipping back on her clothes. Once properly dressed she marched over to the door, pulling the handle.

"This is a surprise," Franziska admitted as she saw who was at the door. The person who knocked, was a woman dressed in purple. A magenta sash wrapped round her waist and a smile on her face. It was Maya Fey. And she had just been thinking about her case, how ironic. Why on earth was Maya smiling, she had no idea. "Hi Maya Fey, what do you want?"

"Happy birthday, Franziska!" Maya praised, smiling as she passed Franziska a pink envelope. "It's from all of us!"

"Thank you..."Franziska responded. She accepted the gift with dignity. Only Miles would give her birthday cards; no one else really bothered. Her eyes started to fill up, but she didn't want anyone to see her cry like this, especially Maya. Opening the envelope as quick as she could she stared at the card. The gold hearts blended in the tangerine background. The magenta font was soft saying: 'For a birthday girl!' A kind gustier of Maya, although she was still a foolish fool. Franziska remained silent as she opened up the card. Signatures and little messages were placed inside, some that surprised her.

_'Happy birthday Franziska, from your bro, Miles.'_

_'Have a great day – Gumshoe.'_

_'Wishing you a very lovely birthday love from Pearl.'_

_'Enjoy your birthday, and don't go overboard on the whipping, it's lethal. - Phoenix Wright.'_

_'Have a great day – Mia.'_

_'Hey Franny, have a Wonderful day, thanks for being there for me. – Adrian'_

Franziska wiped her tears away, then placed the card up right on her desk. She looked down on the card with strange fuzziness in her spine.

"Are you all right, Franny?" Maya asked, patting her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Franziska snapped with her eyes clenched tight. She lashed her away with her whip causing Maya land her shoulder on the floor. Franziska held onto her shoulder tight, "you had to touch the shoulder where I had a wound..." Franziska gritted her teeth holding onto her shoulder. "Fool..." she muttered.

Maya held onto the top of Franziska's desk and pushed herself to her feet. "I'm sorry Franziska," Maya shouted. "What's with your shoulder?"

"I'm fine!" Franziska barked. "Get out," she ordered. She longer Maya stood there, the more friction gritted her teeth together. Why couldn't Maya just go? Maya gasped, frozen in a shocked pose. The whip's wire made it's way to Maya's waist making her collapse to the ground again.

"Stop it!" Maya screamed. "That hurts!"

"Then why didn't you go when I told you to?" Franziska tutted. Her hands were now at her sides, "now you now you should never rub Franziska Von Karma in the wrong way." A smooth smirk rested on her face. Maya gave her a weird look. Confusion wrapped onto Maya from her head to her toes. Maya stared at the carpet, the top of her head was all that Franziska could see from her face. A nod from Maya caused Franziska to sharpen her smirk. "Now if you could please, _kindly scram_? I would appreciate it."

"Nick did say **not** to go overboard on the whipping."

"But Maya, he never said please." Franziska said. "Besides, it's my birthday I can do whatever I want." Her whip slapped the wall just missing Maya.

"Well if you say so, Franny." Maya spoke. She found it hard to get up; the new whip was brutal. "I better go anyway, Pearl and I are going to do some more shopping. See you tonight." Maya left in a hurry with the door wide open. Franziska sighed, marching across the room to slam the door.

"Little Miss Maya Fey forgetting her manners, she forgot to close the door."

Franziska's bellossom frowned as she crawled over to her trainer and patted her on the thigh.


	3. Selfharm

"Thank you very much, Mr. Wright!" cried the voice of a small, skinny and frail Miss Betcher. "I do believe I must repay you for getting me out of this awful mess; detention centre was horrendous." Her grey hair bounced on her wrinkled skin as she grabbed her purse for a fist full of notes. Phoenix's vileplume, nicknamed Objection ogled at the money.

"It's okay, thanks!" Phoenix responded. "You don't have to pay me." The offer was generous, but it felt wrong to take that much money away from a old lady. He patted Objection and said, "Now come on Objection."

"Hello there," a pair of hands jumped onto Phoenix's shoulder. Maya giggled when Phoenix jumped in shock. He turned to see Maya. Her taller and elder sister, Mia was behind her. Maya's dark hair flew over to his face, causing his head to tilt.

"Don't scare me like that Maya!" Phoenix gasped.

"Sorry!" Maya smiled, "I just wanted to congratulate you on another good case, Nick."

"You did a good job, " the old woman continued wrapping up to her scarlet jacket, she shook Phoenix's hand. Objection cried in agreement. "I could see the sweat pouring from the prosecutor's head. Well I think my taxi will be arriving soon, I shall go. Goodbye everyone, hopefully I shall see you again."

"Take care, Miss Betcher." Phoenix said waving his arms with a grin. Old Miss Betcher marched out of the lobby with a smile fixed upon her face.

"She doesn't look like the murdering type," Maya commented on Miss Betcher, "she looks innocent. So her husband did commit suicide after all."

"Ex-husband to be precise," Phoenix corrected Maya. "At least she's better than Oldbag."

"Mr. Nick..." Maya's young and cute cousin, Pearl said. Her fair hair tied up in a split pony.

"Yeah Pearls."

"What's the difference between a husband and an ex-husband?" she asked so innocently, that it was easy to forget how Pearl was highly sheltered.

"Well," Phoenix sighed, "the difference is that an ex-husband means that he is no longer a husband because of a divorce." The answer was simple, yet hard to describe to a young girl like Pearl.

"I see," Pearl said, "so my father would be an ex-husband to my mother."

"Let's change the subject!" requested Maya shaking back her dark hair. She lifted Pearl and said, "Franziska's birthday party's tonight at eight. We've all been invited." Maya giggled, hugging Pearl.

"So she does have a good heart after all." Pearl noted, "For inviting us to her party. Mystic Maya and I are going to go shopping Mr, Nick, want to join us?"

"No thanks," the lawyer quickly replied, "shopping's not my cup of tea. But you two enjoy yourself." He scratched his back as he spoke.

"Fools..." Franziska whispered to herself, her left hand was glued to her injured shoulder. She began to stroke it, to soothe the pain and make sure no blood will stain her favorite top.

"Hello there, Franziska." Miles Egdeworth, came marching through Franziska's office, "I trust you're excited for your party today."

"Foolish little brother..." Franziska paused, "have you ever heard of knocking?" Franzika stared at him keeping a firm boring pose; a contrast to Mile's jolly face.

"Of course I have,"Miles replied. He stared at her paperwork and asked, "Doing paperwork on your birthday? That's no way to celebrate your birthday. Did Maya give you your card?"

"Little brother was too lazy, so he got that foolish little Maya Fey to do it for him?" Franziska mentioned sarcastically. She had always considered him as a younger brother despite Miles being six years senior.

"Not exactly like that, I was in Hayley Betcher's trail. She was found not guilty in the end, her ex-husband's suicide note turned out to be genuine." Franziska was multitasking; she was listening to Miles, doing paper work and reading the messages on her card. He passed her another sheet of paper. "so here are the list of people invited."

"Let's see this list!" She said snatching the item. She read the list carefully and responded with, "What a list of foolish fools," then smacked the paper on the floor. "That fool Mr. Wright, and that foolish little girl, Maya... Adrian, she's good. Gumshoe is good, I can whip him..."She then breezed through more paperwork in the process, letting her perfection theme to shine. "So this party starts at eight just as planned? There's perfect food, perfect drinks and perfect music there?"

"Yes," Miles replied, "it's all getting set up and ready for you. The limousine will be ready for you at quarter to eight."

"That's nice," Franziska clapped her hands and smiled. She threw back her aqua fringe and held onto her shoulder: it was being a pain again. She spotted red spots on her shoulder. She knew it was from when she whipped herself. Her self-harming was something she wished to be kept a complete secret; people would have just made a foolish fuss about something that was confidential. Her hands covered the red marks from Mile's view.

"Something wrong with your shoulder?" Miles questioned her holding her shoulder.

"No," Franziska lied, "it's fine." It was hard lying to Miles, because sometimes Miles could easily look right through her.

"Well you don't need to put it over your hand, do you?"

"Why does it matter where my hand is?" Franziska asked. The bitterness rose in her voice. She had a gut feeling Miles was about to know her secret. She couldn't take her hand of her shoulder; every time her fingers slid off, she felt blood leak. Her other hand covered her shoulder again. Franziska dropped her head and sighed, hiding the injury would be impossible. "Damn it," she snapped, "my shoulder hurts."

"Let it go," Miles told her calmly, "tightening and hiding is not going to cure it." Her adoptive brother's words gave a slight soothing relief. Her panic mode softened into temporary weakness which harmed Franziska's comfort. "Now stay there, will I' get a first aid kit."

"It's fine!" Franziska barked. "I told Maya that! Do I have to tell you as well?"

"Are you only saying it's fine because you don't want people to know you whip yourself?"

Expected, but still gave Franziska shocking shivers in her spine. "How did you know?" she gasped.

"I saw what happened earlier today," Miles confronted her, "that loss in Maya's trail is still bugging you, isn't it?" Edgeworth could see through Franziska after all. She only wished her 'little brother' was wrong, but he was right. She fell like how she made Maya fall to the floor and wept.

"You know I hate crying in front of people!" she managed to shout.

"Because you find that's a weakness," Miles confirmed, "you've always wanted to be perfect and hated losing. So you place the whip on yourself as punishment..." He was pretty accurate to say the least. "Franziska, you shouldn't punish yourself at all."

"Makes me feel better sometimes," Franziska admitted, "I t-tried to stop it for a while, but then when I lost again it reminds me of the first loss and got bad comments for it and came back here."

"You've always been too hard on yourself," Miles admitted. "I've never seen you actually take a break. So tonight, I think Phoenix is right: cut down on the whipping!"

"It's my birthday," Franziska reminded him, "I can do what I like." She was determined to have her way on everything; it wouldn't have been perfect otherwise.

"Just promise me you won't do any self-harming again." Miles demanded. His firm voice almost startled her.

"Okay, I promise." Franziska had no option but to keep that promise.

Their two bellossoms meanwhile where having a much brighter time with each other. They danced around the office as petals flew around the office.


	4. Blue

Phoenix didn't know what to say when he found out that Fantina, the gym leader of Hearthome City was in fact the mother of Franziska Von Karma. Speechless wasn't even the right word for it. The Von Karma family were perfectionists to the extreme and often would have a temper. Fantina on the other hand was actually a nice person. Just by listening to her, he could tell that she was french.

He was with Adrian. The pair of them had gotten together through very rushed circumstances. The pair of them wanted to know each other a little more. They saw Franziska walking past the hotel. They both said hi and gave them a wave. Franziska's bellossom, who she nicknamed Blue waved back as if her name was Franziska. The real Franziska picked the bellossom of from the ground and carried the grass pokemon into her arms. Her whip was in her free hand.

"Good morning Adrian," Franziska replied with a smile on her face. She glared at Phoenix and said, "Good morning foolish fool."

Vileplume growled.

"I'm going to have a battle with Edgeworth in a bit," Phoenix announced. "Would you like to see it?"

"I have no time for pointless battles," Franziska admitted. "I save them for the courtroom."

"That's a shame," Adrian admitted. "I'll see you later then. Oh by the way before you go who do you think is going to win?"

"I'd say my little brother," Franziska replied bluntly.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix roared at the top of his voice with his index finger in the air. Adrian giggled. "Vileplume can scamble Egdeworth's bellossom by a simple sludge bomb. His special ability is effect spore."

"But you're forgetting a few things," Franziska reminded him. "His Eureka has chlorophyll which doubles speed in the sun and it will also make her hidden power more powerful."

"Damn," Phoenix muttered.

"Type match-ups are so first gen," Adrian admitted. "It's all about strategy nowadays."

"Well cheerio," Franziska said. "I'll be looking forward to hearing about this battle."

"I'm going to win!" Phoenix said in pride. "Edgeworth won't see whats coming."

Franziska now felt she could go back to what she was doing. Another guilty verdict made Franziska satisfied that she proven herself worthy of perfection. Walking into her hotel, she was greeted by polite stewards passing by. Everything about the hotel was perfect for her; the crystal chandelier, the beautiful portraits, and the settings. Just how she wanted it. She had no man with her this time.

But lately, the annoying Fey girl wouldn't stop pestering her. She must have had enough of Phoenix and decided to bother her instead. Maya copied Franziska's foot steps with her lips curled to a smile. If Maya carried on like this, she was going to turn as psycho as her late cousin, Dahlia Hawthorne. Once the words slip out her mouth, there was no stop. Franziska tried it hard to avoid Maya but it was to much for her perfect prosecutor ego to handle. It was just ridiculous though; a spirit medium paired with a prosecutor was total nonsense. Franziska did not know why she got random thoughts of being paired with Maya; she would never date that fool.

Not even Blue's sleeping powder did the trick. Sometimes in court she would go for her whip, but sometimes she asked Blue to shake her sleep powder all across the court so she could whip them awake. She found it amusing to see everyone's reactions to it, especially Phoenix Wright's melting face.

"Hi Franziska," Maya said as she scurried over holding Pearl's hand. "So you're staying here too?"

"Yes, I'm staying for the night."

"Me too."

"Why are you talking to her Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked in disdain. Pearl couldn't even bear to look at Franziska. "She was mean to you." Maya's younger cousin, Pearl Fey despised her. Understandably since she was the prosecutor who tried to get Maya convicted for the murder. That was a quite a while ago, but it still seemed to have left an effect in the young girl's head. Maya must have been talking about her and that was why Pearl would come snapping at her.

"Don't worry Pearl," Maya replied. She went over and whispered in Pearl's ear: "She's pretty cool. Maybe we can prank her room." Just what was the woman playing at? She was staying in the same hotel as her. She would feel foolish to react to such foolishness. Franziska had no idea where she got such money to even afford to stay in this place. Franziska didn't like how long they were whispering to each other for. She felt a wave of paranoia take over like a tsunami.

"Just what are you playing at Maya Fey?" Franziska asked, pointing at Maya in one hand, and other other with a wild whip.

"I'm gonna play Monopoly with Pearly in a bit." Maya giggled and froze for a few seconds, she then said, "want to play with us too?"

"No thank you." She had to escape. Franziska had no time to be playing foolish childish games with a fool like Maya. "I have to go now," she gasped. "But before I go, may I ask what room number are you in?"

"Room 69."

"How convenient," Franziska muttered as her whip bounced on the floor.

"Why is that?"

"I don't like the sound of this?" Pearl admitted.

"Cause I'm in room 70."

"Awesome," Maya exclaimed. "Our rooms are pretty close. I guess we can both have a fun sleep over then. I'll see ya later, bye Franzy."

"BELLOSSOM!" Blue cried. She clapped her hands and smiled.

"Aww aren't you adorable?" Pearl cried out. "I can't wait till I'm ten so I can finally get a pokemon of my own."

"Blue, why are you smiling like a foolish fool?" Franziska asked bitterly.

She was just curious, she had no intention of feeding Maya's imagination. Sleep overs were not Franziska's thing either. With no idea what was going to happen tonight, Franziska left the hotel for a brisk walk in the park. She didn't notice until later that she was actually running. She didn't know what come over her, it was just Maya was the last person she wanted to see right now. Because she was actually secretly fond of her. She would hate to admit though. She stopped. Thought a little and then decided, tonight she won't be doing any more running. With all these foolish thoughts in mind, she could at least try to experiment them with a girl... even if the results did turn out to be foolish.

And now for some reason, the spirit medium with black hair had gave it back to her. Maya Fey was practically foolish to the point she was adorable. Being a prosecutor, she always had to be on her highest alert. Every destination could be a working opportunity. Maya Fey had already been in trouble more than enough times. She couldn't believe she thought of her as a murderer when she first saw her, let alone believe they were the same age.

Franziska considered herself mature for her age and rather successful. Maya was childish and as far as Franziska knew, never received a proper education. Maybe being the master of Kurain will help her become mature, she will have to be. Hanging around with all those ghosts should toughen her up. Hazakura temple where there are plenty of ice pokemon that could be hazardous to her.

Part of Franziska couldn't help but feel that Maya needed to be protected. After all the times she had been a damsel in distress. Whilst Maya had plenty of pokemon by her side, she didn't really have a pokemon on her own. Maybe that could change.

Her feelings for Maya, she couldn't describe them without sounding foolish. She didn't want to describe it as love, lust, hate or obsession. Her heart was a brick of ice that was quickly melting for Maya. Nothing she could do to stop it, just a chemical action from human behavior. Franziska usually went with her head. She always went with her head apart from now. Since her head was messed up, she had no choice but to go with her heart. Maybe meeting up with Maya tonight wouldn't be such a bad idea. At least Pearl would know she's not a super bitch as she portrays herself. But Pearl seemed to have taken much more interest in Blue.

Blue wasn't like any other Bellossoms. Normally Bellossoms were green, and shiny bellossoms were purple. Blue on the other hand had red flowers on her hair, a red hula dress and a blue body. Bellossoms were the only pokemon to lose a type when evolving. The flawed poison type was knocked out of the way. Blue smelt repulsive when she was a gloom. Her father had explained that it would all be for the best. He said the more repulsive the smell, the more beautiful she will be as a Bellossom. Her father was right, Franziska considered Blue to be the most beautiful bellossom in the world. Blue was Franziska's pokemon and that made her perfect, and she thought to herself that she only deserved perfection.

Franziska was a lady of her word. By the whip she swore that she would protect Maya. Perfection was her middle name and she knew that she will succeed.

* * *

Author's note: Whilst most of this chapter was the first half of my oneshot Frustration Domination: Awkwardly Perfect. The one shot was composed of two separate fills I did for the kink meme and I was going to make the first half of the one shot into this chapter but since I forgot about this fic for a couple of years (bad me) I merged it with another fill. But now Frustration Domination has been placed where I originally wanted it to be in the first place. And this concludes By The Whip, I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
